Generally, the refrigerator is a household appliance that allows food to be stored at low temperatures in an internal storage compartment that is shielded by a door.
A method for opening door of a refrigerator is disclosed in the Korean Patent. Publication No. 2011-0040030 (Published date: Apr. 20, 2011) which is the prior art).
In the prior art, the doors are disposed to be spaced apart from each other in the lateral direction. A door handle is provided in the refrigerator door. An operating portion is provided in the door handle. A door opening device is also provided in a cabinet which forms a storage space.
When a user operates the operating portion, the door opening device pushes the door and thus opens the door.
However, in a case of the prior art, in a state a door of the refrigerator is opened from the door opening device, since a rear surface of the opened door of the refrigerator is positioned at a rear side of front surface of the closed door of the refrigerator and thus a gap between two doors of the refrigerator is not enough, in a case both hands of the user are not free since the user holds food or things, it is difficult to increase an opening angle of the door of the opened refrigerator using feet or elbow other than both hands.
In a case of the prior art, user pulls out the door handle in a state where the user is holding the food or object on the floor, even one refrigerator door is opened.